Scarlett's Journal
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: Now complete. Scarlett's thoughts surrounding the week of February 14, 2004. Here's hoping you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

Didn't like how it looked here at ff.net, so here's the new version. Hope the format is better this time.  
  
Thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic. This is my first one,so please be nice! Ha, ha. Seriously, constructive feedback is welcome. I had planned to write more but wanted to get this posted.  
  
Disclaimers: The usual. I do not own or profit from G.I. Joe or its characters. The events are purely fictional as is Max (my creation), who is not intended to represent anyone real. Please don't sue. Hope that covers it.  
  
Scarlett's Journal  
  
Feb 07, 2004  
  
One week before Valentine's Day and with all the eligible guys around here, you'd think I'd have a date by now and I'm off on the 14th. Not so, most guys around here are like brothers to me and we're talking V-day, not the usual weekend.  
  
Gotta to talk to Max from back home the other day. I miss him. We've been best friends since the first grade. We used climb on the roof of Dad's house and talk all night about anything and everything. Don't get to see or talk him as much now. I have this job and he travels a lot. Don't get any ideas! It was never anything more than friendship; even though others, including Dad & my brothers, tried to make more out of it. Enough of that.   
  
So, I come home to relax after work and what do I walk into; Allie giving me "orders" to relocate next weekend. Apparently she and Dash have plans. Big surprise. Ha, ha. At least she gave me notice this time. Usually it's "get outta here". Hey, wait a sec! Wasn't this my place first and last I knew Dash doesn't have a roommate. Why am I the one who has to leave? **sigh** 


	2. Feb 10, 2004

Disclaimers: The usual. I do not own or profit from G.I. Joe or its characters. The events are purely fictional as is Max (my creation), who is not intended to represent anyone real. Please don't sue. Hope that covers it.  
  
Feb. 10, 2004  
  
The whole Max thing seems to be creeping back up. Only this time, it's not Max, but Duke or should I say Conrad. The rumors won't go away no matter how hard I try to ignore them. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if a pool's been started. Been the subject of too many of those back when Snakes and I were together. In fact, I think the "When will Snakes & Scarlett getting back together?" pool is ongoing. It was tough having to work with him after what he did, leaving me and all. However, things are getting better between us and we're friends now. I've already decided not to go back down that path again. Not sure what went wrong, but it doesn't matter. Can't go back and change the past.  
  
Back to the Conrad issue... I mean Conrad and I a couple. Please! Sure we're the best of friends, but nothing more. I mean that! I already have an ex-fiance here and Conrad's, he's the CO.  
  
But just between you and and me... It not like I haven't imagined us together as a couple. He is drop-dead gorgeous and a fun to go out with AS FRIENDS. But us a couple; definitely not a possibility, even if we both wanted that. Fraternization reg's.  
  
*Note to self* - Pay attention to Conrad and see if there's anything to the rumors.. Maybe, just maybe, there's something there. Not that we'd act on it. 


	3. Feb 11, 2004

Disclaimers: The usual. I do not own or profit from G.I. Joe or its characters. The events are purely fictional as is Max (my creation), who is not intended to represent anyone real. Please don't sue. Hope that covers it.  
  
Feb. 11, 2004  
  
Things have been quite slow around here lately. Hopefully it will be like this for a while, we could all use the rest. Didn't have to be on until 10am, so I went to the gym to workout this morning.  
  
Later on, I'm sitting at my desk and who comes to my office, but Duke. I'm noticing all the little things he does around me. Why didn't I notice this before? Instead of standing or sitting in front of my desk, he walks around behind me and starts playing with my hair and rubs my shoulders. Mmmm. Always liked his massages. Caught up  
  
with him for lunch. We sat at a table with a few of our so-called friends, Ace, Roadblock, Gung Hoe, and Jinx. We sat next to each other. We always do. Anyways, speaking of Ace, I confirmed it this morning. The "When will Duke and Scarlett admit they're in love?" pool was started last August. Mental note - What happened back then?  
  
Dash and Allie had one of their famous fights this morning. Betcha they make up by V-day. My money's on it. Allie's been trying to get Conrad and I together for quite awhile, probably because she's seeing Dash and Conrad is his best friend. Dash has got to be involved. The four of us have gone out together many times. (Conrad and I, just as friends.)  
  
And then there's Jinx. She's like the little sister I never had. She was so excited when Snakes and I became engaged. Guess she thought that would make as close to being related as possible. I don't know who was more heartbroken - me or her. Let's see.. She's dating Vince, Conrad's younger half-brother, and if I date Conrad and all this actually work out... well, you see.  
  
Now that I'm thinking of it, Conrad and I do spend a lot of time together both on and off duty. More than I spend with anyone else on this base. In fact, I'm supposed to be over at his place now, so I'll have to wrap this up. Probably the norm. Dinner, watch some TV, and just lounge around. 


	4. Feb 12, 2004

Disclaimers: Please see previous chapters. I also don't own or profit from either Disney or The Lion King series.   
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! My writing time is very limited. Hopefully, I can finish up soon. As for the rating, guessing probably closer to PG, but thought better safe than sorry. :)Onto the story...  
  
Feb. 12, 2004  
  
Why did I have to start thinking about what Allie and the others have been saying? I can't, well don't want to deal with this; and why did it have to be this week?  
  
Where do I start? Went over to Conrad's last night. Normal stuff; pizza and movies. I bought The Lion King 1 1/2 and made him watch it with me. Who would have thought our fearless leader would sit through it, much less enjoy it. Sat on the couch right next to him; very comfy. We spent most of the evening like that; his big, strong arms around me.   
  
  
  
After the movies, we turned off the TV and listened to the radio. Spent the rest of the night talking. Past relationships came up, his and mine. He was concerned about how I was handling the breakup, even though it had been quite a while ago. He's one of the few people I allow to really know me; my deepest thoughts, desires. I told him how things are. Hope he caught the fact that I'm unattached.   
  
Now that I'm writing this, Conrad seemed different last night or maybe it's just that I've been making myself notice. While we were sitting on the couch talking, his face was right in front of mine. I mean you couldn't fit a hand between us. We were that close. He has a habit of brushing the hair away from my face. We looked right into each other's eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. He started to say something to me but stopped. I tried but couldn't get him to talk. Wonder what he was thinking. Instead, he changes the subject. **sigh** men **sigh**.   
  
Came back home pretty late. Kinda glad Dash and Allie had that fight so I didn't have to worry about walking in on them. Must find a way to get them back together and only have a couple of days to do it. Money's involved. Heck, I don't even know what they were fighting about this time, probably something stupid. They're both sooo stubborn.   
  
Wait a sec, Dash and Allie: they seem to be doing fine despite the reg's. So, why not Conrad and I? Come to think of it, Hawk seems to just look the other way or uses it for his own financial gain. Talk about rank having its priveledges. Getting off subject.   
  
I haven't seen or heard from Conrad all day; very unusual. I made it a point to have lunch with Allie and find out what happened. Blackmailer! The girl wouldn't tell me a thing unless I told her about Conrad and I. (time for a new roommate & best friend, eh) Turns out she wanted a quiet weekend in the apartment and he wanted to spend it off-base. Told ya it was something stupid.   
  
I'm siding with Dash on this one: keeps me from having to relocate. Haven't even begun to think about finding a place to stay. Usual place's won't work: they'll have visitors; well maybe not Snake Eyes, but I'm not going there. Wonder if Conrad has plans? hmmm. On the other hand, relocating might not be a bad idea.   
  
Off to find Dash; no idea what I'll do or say. While I'm at it, maybe I can get him to spill the beans on Conrad. He'd be the one to know.   
  
Another option regarding Dash and Allie; take the easy way out and meet with Hawk. He's banking on the same thing I am; maybe I can get him to order the lovebirds to reconcile. 


	5. Feb 15, 2004 Part 1

Disclaimers: Please see previous chapters. I don't own or profit from any of this. All events are purely fictional.   
  
AN: Thank you to my wonderful husband, who instead of making fun of me when I told him about this, supports me in this endeavor. ;D Also, thanks to Shana for betaing this for me.  
  
Feb. 15, 2004 - 2am. (Entry is for Feb. 13, 2004.)   
  
I can't fall asleep. I drank some decaf green tea and took a bubble bath to try and unwind. My mind's still trying to process what happened the past couple of days. So, I'll write myself to sleep. Hope no one sees this if I fall asleep in the middle of writing this all down.  
  
Well, it's been hard to get a hold of both Conrad and Dash. What are those guys up to? The two of them together for this amount of time, without Allie or I, can only mean one thing: trouble. It's ok since it gave me time to figure what to do about the Dash/Allie fight.   
  
Greeeaaattt news! My "investment" paid off! How did it happen? Finally, Friday morning, I caught up with Dash in Hawk's office. Whatever they were discussing must not have been important since Hawk left not too long after I got there. Perfect timing, huh. While Hawk was away, I decided to have a little chat with the boy. Truthfully, it was more like I talked and he sat there like a good little schoolboy and listened; not that I gave him another option. His story was he that he wanted to surprise Allie and made reservations at a spa, complete with roses and champagne waiting in their room. Only when he told Allie they were going off base, he made it sound like they were going to some rinky-dink motel. Geez, no wonder she was mad!   
  
I should mention here that our beloved general has perfect timing! OK, so he was eavesdropping the whole time. How was I supposed to know Mainframe and Dialtone bugged his office? In any case, Hawk arrived in time to order Dash to find Allie and work this out. He even gave him a deadline of midnight. All Dash could do was nod and ask to be dismissed. Never put yourself in a position of having to deal with a General and a Redhead at the same time, especially while they're both working on the same mission. (OMG, what did I threaten Dash with if he didn't work things out with Allie? Whatever it was, it must have been good. Hope Hawk remembers in case I have to act on it.)   
  
OK, OK. Man, writing is not supposed to make me self-conscience! So what if Hawk and I conspired the whole thing. Remember, it's not what you know but whom you know that's important. Tell a soul about this and I'll deny everything! Needless to say, Dash and Allie worked things out and went to the spa. He may have to wear sunglasses. The bruise has to hurt. Guess what? No nosy roommate for an entire weekend! Whoever said Friday the 13th was unlucky was wrong! Damn, I never got the chance to interrogate Dash about Conrad. Couldn't do that with Hawk listening in. Two days without seeing ***falls asleep and pen drops***   
  
To be continued... 


	6. Optional Ending A

Please refer to previous chapters for disclaimers. Reviews - definitely welcome!  
  
Yes, the chapter title is correct. There are two alternate endings to this. I actually wrote three but decided against posting the third one and deleted it. The choice is yours, read this chapter or skip to the next one. Sorry folks, no clues. : - (   
  
Thanks for the reviews. When I set out to start this, I planned on something simple and short (one or two chapters) and to have it done the week after Valentine's. Enough rambling from me...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Feb. 15th (around 6pm)  
  
  
  
(Feb. 14th, the dreaded day.)  
  
I was going to spend the day lounging around in my pj's and toe socks, but Conrad called this morning asking if I had plans. Guess I wasn't the only one here without a date. I showered and got dressed right as he knocked on the door. Wore the royal blue sweater and blank pants he gave me for Christmas.   
  
At first, we drank coffee and talked. Nothing out of the ordinary; work, friends, family, and life. He had been making plans to go home for his little sister's graduation in May. Conrad and I have met each other's families a few times. (We've been good friends for quite a while now.) Heather, his sister, reminds me of myself when I was her age. Feel sorry for her at times, Conrad and Vince can be as annoying as my own brothers. She plays the annoying baby sister part almost as well as I do. Only difference is I know how to make mine stop acting like jerks. I've been giving Heather a few lessons behind Conrad and Vince's backs. If those emails ever get traced back to me... I'm glad I've kept some good blackmail material on those two. As for my family, they're very busy right now, especially with the Olympics coming up. They have a couple of hopefuls you know. There I go, rambling again.   
  
The Dash/Allie relationship came up. Conrad was a little upset over them getting back together so soon. Maybe next time he'll listen to me. Don't hold your breath, Shana. (No, he doesn't know about the conspiracy, so let's keep that quiet, huh.)  
  
Well, we fixed frozen dinners for lunch. Real romantic, huh. At least we lit the candles and it's nice not being alone. More chitchatting. Reminds me of some of the conversations I've had with Max. After lunch, we moved back to the living area and watched some TV. Nothing was on, so we mainly channel-surfed. We sat on opposite ends of the couch for once. Time to bring up the subject: rumors.   
  
First, I asked him about the past couple of days. He had the nerve to give me some lame excuse like work and travel plans. I know better than that! Work - I would have been involved in some degree. And making travel arrangements doesn't take two *full* days. He finally admitted he had been avoiding me. Fine! Some best friend! Trust was what our whole friendship was based on. That meant being able to tell each other anything. If he can't talk to me while we're just friends, what type of relationship would we have if we pursued a romantic one?   
  
I pinned him down and made him talk to me. You'd think he'd learn from Dash's interrogation session. They've talked since then or so I heard from Allie, while I was helping her pack. The rumors got to Conrad also. We've been doing pretty good to ignore or laugh at them. However, there has been quite a bit of tension between us this past week. He was noticing how we act around each other as I was. Our friends' reasonings were justified.   
  
To date or not to date? We talked about both options. There's a lot of risk and chance involved. Yes, we're both attracted to each other, at least on a platonic level. We enjoy each other's company and are available. We know we're compatible. So, why not? The downside: fraternization regulations for starters. They're there for a reason. Even though almost everyone is pushing for us. I can't tell you the number of times they've tried to trap us. They're okay with it right now because it's just a fantasy for all of us. But what happens when that fantasy becomes reality?   
  
Other problem, what if we try this out and it doesn't work? This has the potential for harassment charges, at the very least. He's the commanding officer and I'm his subordinate and we're partners on top of that. We'd also hate to lose all the time and energy we've invested in our friendship. Also, I don't know if I could handle another bad break-up here, with Conrad or anyone else. We both love our jobs and wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize them. A relationship would be the easiest and fastest way to do that.   
  
I know you're thinking Dash and Allie are doing fine and they would have all the same concerns that we would face. You're right. No argument from me on that subject. They know how not to let their personal problems interfere with work. And it works for them. They make such a good team together. Everyone has to deal with the choices they make. As for us, Conrad and I agreed it would be better to remain the best of friends and not let it go any further than that. It was nice dreaming about it, though. Maybe under different circumstances.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Me (Scars) again. Thanks for sitting through this. If ya didn't like this ending, don't forget, there's an alternate ending! (hint, hint) If ya liked this ending, please keep reading anyways. 


	7. Optional Ending B

Please refer to previous chapters for disclaimers. Reviews - definitely welcome!  
  
The first three paragraphs are the same as the previous chapter's, but after that, it's completely different.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Feb. 15th (around 6pm)  
  
(Feb. 14th, the dreaded day.)  
  
I was going to spend the day lounging around in my pj's and toe socks, but Conrad called this morning asking if I had plans. Guess I wasn't the only one here without a date. I showered and got dressed right as he knocked on the door. Wore the royal blue sweater and blank pants he gave me for Christmas.   
  
At first, we drank coffee and talked. Nothing out of the ordinary; work, friends, family, and life. He had been making plans to go home for his little sister's graduation in May. Conrad and I have met each other's families a few times. (We've been good friends for quite a while now.) Heather, his sister, reminds me of myself when I was her age. Feel sorry for her at times, Conrad and Vince can be as annoying as my own brothers. She plays the annoying baby sister part almost as well as I do. Only difference is I know how to make mine stop acting like jerks. I've been giving Heather a few lessons behind Conrad and Vince's backs. If those emails ever get traced back to me... I'm glad I've kept some good blackmail material on those two. As for my family, they're very busy right now, especially with the Olympics coming up. They have a couple of hopefuls you know. There I go, rambling again.   
  
The Dash/Allie relationship came up. Conrad was a little upset over them getting back together so soon. Maybe next time he'll listen to me. Don't hold your breath, Shana. (No, he doesn't know about the conspiracy, so let's keep that quiet, huh.)  
  
Finally got him to take me to lunch. Our original plans were to go to Abuelos. But with Valentine's falling on a Saturday, the traffic was horrendous. There was no possible way to get near a real restaurant, so we settled for Quizno's and headed to a park. It was nice for February, not warm, but not too cold either. After we ate, we walked around the park. He seemed hesitant, like he wanted to tell me something all day. My patience, what little I had left, was running out. If he didn't say or do something soon, I would have to. I'm sure it was the same thing I wanted to tell him.  
  
We came by a water fountain. In the middle of it, there was a statue of a young couple embracing. Conrad hadn't been himself all day and I was getting kinda concerned. We sat by the fountain for a while in silence. I was about to say something and he stopped me. He took my hand and our eyes met. I felt chills going through my body. I have no idea how long we were like that. It was like time just stood still and I wouldn't have minded if it lasted an eternity.   
  
So, we're sitting by the fountain, gazing into each other's eyes. Our faces kept getting closer and closer with every breath. It was like we were drawn together, like magnets. Then he whispered my name. When he did, our lips touched because we were that close. When our lips touched, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips even closer to mine. All I can say is "WOW!" It was perfect. Talk about sweeping me off my feet and taking my breath away. I can't remember anyone kissing me like that. So passionate. The only reason we broke apart was for air. I think we were both surprised by what happened. It was much better than what I imagined. Then came the awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. Conrad tried to start in with the "I shouldn't have done that" speech. Only he couldn't get the words out. It was funny actually. I'd never seen him so unable to speak. I just reminded him I could and would take care of him if he ever did anything I didn't want him to. We laughed and he kissed me again. His lips felt so warm and gentle. His touch, embrace was perfect.   
  
On the way back to base, I got to thinking: Conrad is one of my best friends and the CO. What if this doesn't work out? Do I want to risk our friendship and careers? Does he? Just when I was going to mention this to him, he leans over and kisses me. Perfect timing. It's worth the risk, especially if he keeps kissing me like this. I'll worry about another time.   
  
We decided to have dinner in, instead of trying to go out. Trying to go out for dinner would be worse than lunch was. Conrad fixed dinner; ceasar's salad and chicken fettuccine. The man can cook (I already knew) and he doesn't look bad in an apron! (I'm kidding about the apron part.)   
  
Journal - this man has been one of my best friends for years. Why am I acting like a schoolgirl who has a crush on the football captain? This is not me! I grew up in a household of good-looking men, and with all of their friends. I know how to handle these types of guys.  
  
Over dinner, we hardly spoke, which was not like us. We never ran out of things to talk about. He broke the silence and asked me what was wrong. I had been fidgety since the drive home. I explained to him I enjoyed today and that I didn't want to wake up tomorrow to find out everything, meaning him and I, went back to how it was before. It was reassuring to hear him say he didn't either. We talked about how we would work out our relationship.  
  
We agreed Hawk wouldn't mind since it's give him another opportunity to keep his wallet lined. Courtney told me his name in the Duke and Scarlett pool and he had a large sum of money on us. That explains all the assignments he teamed us on. Also we're both very professional on duty. We can keep our personal problems from interfering with work. Conrad told me to remind him to "thank" our friends. They were working on both of us. Hopefully, they won't pay too much for this. Unless... Wonder if Conrad knows about the pool? I'll tell him about it later; don't want to ruin the day. After dinner, we danced and talked some more. Okay, some kissing also, but not much. Believe what you want to believe. That's my story. Yes, I'm sticking to it.  
  
So anyways, he walked me to my place. His excuse was to make sure I got home safely. I'm just down the hall and we have security cameras everywhere. He insisted, so I humored him. Of course, no one was in the hallway, so we snuck in one more kiss. I couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day. And, this is just the beginning! Well, I'm off to see him. :-D  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you've enjoyed this! I don't have any plans to continue this at the moment. 


End file.
